


these hands pulled me from the earth

by maybe_now



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and we just sit in the garden for awhile, canon-verse, i haven't written anything in the longest, is this what tags are for, it's probably not even that soft, let alone posted it, this might be one of the softest things i've written, unclear if canon-compliant because in This fluff we Reject any and all plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_now/pseuds/maybe_now
Summary: The autumn leaves rustle, sun warm on their backs.Their hands, most oft made to destroy, harvest carrots.prompt:bellamy/raven - doing fun activities together and enjoying their life and being happy!! some sadness is also okay but i just want my kids to have a Good Day for once in their lives.





	these hands pulled me from the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



> su' dude. you had the uh.. fortune of getting me for an author again. this time... it isn't late??? just a little short. well not quite late... im working night shifts so to me this still kinda feels on time.  
> i tried with the happy and got something kinda soft instead.  
> hope so much that you enjoy, signing up for these always reminds me that i love to write, no matter how frustrating it can be.

 

 

 

**_these hands pulled me from the earth_ **

 

_for growlery_

 

 

"I thought you were a scientist, Raven. This is science."

Raven stabs her garden shovel into the ground, carelessly wiping a dirt-streaked hand across her sweaty forehead.

"This is biology, Bellamy. Agro."

Her glare is marred by clumps of mud stuck to her face.

He reaches across the row of dirt, trying to ignore how Raven doesn't startle when his fingers lightly support the side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing off a particularly offending piece.

Tries to push down the ache with how she leans into his hand, only noticeable because he spends most his time noticing everything about her.

How her big eyes become bigger as he touches her this softly. How it frightens her.

He pulls back with a smirk to ease the tension, wiggling his thumb with the dirt on it in front of her face.

She huffs and pushes his hand away from her face.

"Biology _is_ a science, Raven. I might've only been a janitor but I did finish basic schooling."

"I'm an engineer, Bellamy, not a botanist."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, so you _are_ an engineer. Coulda sworn you’ve been insisting all this time that you’re only a mechanic."

He can't help but laugh at her glare.

“That’s because engineers are elitist pieces of shit, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiles, twiddling with the lush leafy carrot tops idly. “C’mon, don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“Bellamy—you!” Raven scoffs incredulously.

“It’s okay though,” he says, a lightness growing in his chest as he admires Raven from across the row, admires how her brown skin glows in the autumn sun, how the glint in her eye and her smile hint that maybe she’s feeling light for once, too.

“You’re my favorite elitist piece of shit.”

He fights the instinct to shy away, to smirk and smother the feelings that are hardly covered by his dumb words.

Instead, he softens his mouth, softens his posture, softens his gaze to just… show her when her eyes fly up to check his.

They tip-toe around each other on this one thing, always, but he takes this little risk, tries to show her his tender underside, ripe and ready for the taking if she would just reach for him.

Her response halts on her lips, the remnants of something sharp and teasing fading from her face.

The apples of her cheeks pink, white teeth biting into her plump lower lip as she looks down, uncharacteristically demure.

She’s framed by lush colors of harvest, the rich colors of life, and Bellamy knows she feels her strongest out amongst her stars, but he can’t help but think that there’s never been a time Raven’s appeared more beautiful than right now, completely grounded.

“You know what I’m… what I’m trying to say,” she huffs, fingers playing in the dirt. “This isn’t _my_ science… I'm talking advanced electrical and mechanical physics. Thermodynamics."

If Bellamy had to put words to it, he’d say she seems almost nervous, unsure, and achingly young behind her bluster when she chances looking at him again.

 He wishes he had an easy way to assure her that it’s okay, that their relationship has always been on her schedule, that he’ll be here for her whenever she’s ready to fall from the branch into his waiting hands.

Wherever she wants him, whatever she wants him to be, is enough.

"What about chemistry?" He waggles his eyebrows, hamming it up and giving her the break she was searching for. 

She gifts him with an amused, exasperated eye roll.

"I swear, if you make a tutoring joke…" she says, but she's smiling, a small, quick thing she directs at the Earth-dusted carrot in her hand.

“So asking you to tutor _me_ would be a bad idea, too?”

She picks up some soil she'd displaced picking a carrot and tosses it at him. 

“So lame, Bellamy. So lame.”

 He lounges back onto an elbow, careful to leave the row behind him undisturbed. He closes his eyes and smiles up at the sun.

“Just admit you like gardening, Raven.”

Another eye roll, he’s sure.

“All I said is that the dirt gets everywhere.”

He wonders if he can get her to come with him and wash off at the lake nearby, if his gravity has enough pull to slow her down and have her stay with him for that, too.

Bellamy shrugs, tilting his head back further. The sun caresses his exposed neck.

“Stop posing, Bellamy, and get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> gah i dont even know what this is, all i know is that i listened to a lot of hozier while writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> & look, my dad and sister are mechanical engineers and me and my other sister studied neuroscience and genetics (respectively.) the hard science vs life science divide is real lol.
> 
> and the engineers are pieces of shit thing- it just always bothered me with the whole wick is an ~engineer and raven is a ~mechanic. im pretty sure that delineation occurred in whatever season it was, and i did not care for that shit at All. i dont think i made that moment up in my head at least.... anyways like 4 years later i still get touchy about it becaUSE RAVEN REYES IS AN ENGINEER IF I EVER SAW ONE. an engineer and more. fucking brilliant genius


End file.
